


Assigned- deleted scenes

by EaSnowPw



Series: Assigned [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: "So how's the matching going?" Christine asked. She knew it was a sore subject. Stephen had horrible luck with the matching system. She suspected that he didn't know what to ask for. Either that, or more of her peers lied than she was comfortable with."Jack moved out yesterday," he replied with a sigh. "I'm still matching...""Anyone catch your eye?"
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Assigned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073975
Comments: 24
Kudos: 156
Collections: Snow's ironstrange dump





	Assigned- deleted scenes

**Author's Note:**

> It's called "Deleted scenes", but this is actually some of the scenes in the original work from Stephen's POV, plus some new scenes.

"So how's the matching going?" Christine asked. She knew it was a sore subject. Stephen had horrible luck with the matching system. She suspected that he didn't know what to ask for. Either that, or more of her peers lied than she was comfortable with.

"Jack moved out yesterday," he replied with a sigh. "I'm still matching..."

"Anyone catch your eye?"

"There was one... but I'm still unsure. I know I can't postpone much longer, don't want that stupid fine... I could..." He seemed really undecided.

Christine hated every single one of Stephen's old partners with various degrees of passion. If she hadn't been in a happy relationship, she would have become his partner for 2 years just to give him a break. From the woman who poked holes in the condoms to the one who pestered him for sex to the point he slept on Christine's couch for a month to the omega who argued with him about being emotionally unavailable and the one who clung to him every moment Stephen spent home, he just needed someone who ignored him at worst and gave him space at best.

"Tell me about her?"

"Him. An omega. He's pregnant, just broke up with his alpha. Would be a nice change of pace not to have heats in the mix."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if they make up with their alpha?"

"Then I get a few months of silence regardless. These changes take time. I won't hold on to him when he asks to leave. I just... I just want some peace and quiet," he admitted, meeting her gaze. He looked exhausted.

"But what about the baby? Also, you'll need to be hugging him all day," Christine reminded. "Would you do that?"

"I don't mind the latter," he replied, shrugging. He really didn't. Maybe cuddling with someone without them trying to grope him was just what he needed. "And the baby, well... at least he won't have enough energy to yell at me."

It really said a lot that Stephen found a baby less exhausting than his previous partners.

"What else about him?"

"He's educated and has a much higher income. Our apartment is going to be triple my quota."

"For the baby."

"For the mother. Then we add the baby space."

Christine's eyes widened.

"That's huge!"

"Yeah. Maybe I finally won't have to cram my piano into a corner." He ran a hand through his hair. "Or argue about my right to my square feet for the piano."

The woman caught his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"If this is all, maybe it's worth a shot." She smiled reassuringly. "Worst case scenario-"

"A miscarriage. Then back to normal. Even so, a break."

"Then let's hope that baby is healthy."

Stephen nodded.

"I don't... I just..."

She waited for him to gather his thoughts. Stephen let his exhaustion show.

"I'm tired, Chris."

And he was. He was exhausted. He just wanted some peace and quiet. He wanted to come home to silence, maybe a short chitchat over dinner. He wanted to be able to sleep when he got home, not find a new face of the same argument every single day.

Christine could only offer him some comforting words and a hug.

* * *

Stephen kept his distance. He tried. He really did. He tried not to be rude, but he kept to himself. Tony didn't seem as violent about his feelings as others so at least that was a comfort. Still, the omega was trying to poke at Stephen's carefully crafted armour, but the alpha couldn't tell why. To him, it was only a matter of time until Tony returned to Steve.

"I'm not grumpy." No, he was shielded. Careful. He rolled his eyes to hide the pain. "I'm just goal-oriented."

"I can see that as being true while you're at work. But home? Who are you trying to impress? I'm your omega. We might end up banging sometime. This posturing is useless."

Banging. Yeah, probably. Stephen wouldn't let an omega in heat suffer alone.

Still, he didn't know what Tony wanted with him. What about Steve? What about the baby? What about Stephen's fragile heart who didn't want to, couldn't take another failed relationship? Tony was decent, maybe great if Stephen just let himself open up to him.

"Has it occurred to you that this is who I truly am?" he finally found the courage to ask on their way to the gala.

It was who he was, in the end. Or at least as comfortably close as he was willing to get at the time. He was reserved. He wasn't loud. He wasn't affectionate. Being emotional wasn't in his nature.

But Tony wasn't deterred. Stephen was forever grateful for that. Tony never pushed him harder than appropriate. Tony also never let him pull away completely. Tony somehow knew how he ticked and behaved accordingly.

He honestly didn't mind Tony eclipsing him. He was proud of being the alpha to such an omega, despite them not even dating yet. He found, for the first time, that he was jealous of Steve.

* * *

Stephen Strange had a very good record. He wasn't perfect, no doctor was, but he was efficient. He was the best in his field. Having so many successful surgeries meant that every single failed one took him by surprise. 

Yes, the odds of death were high, but he'd beaten those before. He had. It wasn't an easy surgery, but he'd promised the girl's parents he'd do his best. He was planning on it. He hadn't even considered the alternative. This would work. He had done the procedure before, nothing new, just a small twist making her high risk.

Then the girl flatlined.

He couldn't tell exactly what gave in. Her heart was weak, she barely tolerated the anesthetic and he was operating on her brain, though nothing had gone wrong on his side. It didn't really matter, in the end. The anesthetist couldn't revive her. CPR did nothing. Adrenaline, nothing.

"Time?"

Stephen could have fainted. He walked out of the surgery early, feeling numb. This... this failure weighed him down, making every step feel like lead. It didn't matter that it wasn't technically his fault, he still felt guilty for having been so confident.

"I'm so sorry..." His throat clogged up before he got the words out.

"My baby!"

Helpless. He was helpless in the face of death, like he'd been all those years ago. He couldn't save Donna then. He couldn't save this girl now. Nothing had changed.

Stephen somehow ended up emptying his stomach in the staff toilet. He managed a few sobs afterwards before he could pull himself together.

"Dr Strange, I heard what happened-" a young alpha said, entering the toilet when he was at the sink.

"Leave me alone," he told his resident mercilessly. "I'm going home."

Stephen washed his face to hide the trails of tears.

"Oh... alright..."

"You all can leave early if you finish your work today," he added.

"Thank you."

He was still trembling when he heard the steps grow distant. He didn't care that he was leaving early. That surgery was all he had scheduled that day. He could go home.

He found that he didn't dread the thought as much as he used to.

* * *

Tony wasn't stupid. He could tell something was up within minutes. Stephen wanted to shoo him off like he was an annoying cat. The omega must have read his energy or something, because he didn't linger enough to make Stephen snap. He seemed to be decent at vanishing when Stephen didn't need him, though Tony did have a huge lab Stephen didn't enter unless invited.

The alpha played the piano the whole day, trying to empty his mind. The little he'd eaten didn't want to settle and tears seemed eager to leave his eyes. He wanted to scream, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop. All his failures kept dancing in his mind in an endless loop, like a montage of his shortcomings. All the way from Donna to each and every single patient he ever failed.

So he hit the keys harder and harder, until his hands ached and he couldn't anymore, but even that didn't seem to calm the storm brewing inside him. He was lost, alone, in a tornado of memories with nothing to drown out the images, just the noises.

"Come to bed."

Might as well. His hands were on fire past his wrists, so he simply followed his omega to bed, still feeling like a failure, only now he had the added bonus of being reminded of his relationships as well. The only common denominator was him. There was something wrong with him and he was blind to it.

"Talk to me?"

About what? How could talking possibly help? He was a failure. Tony didn't need to hear all that. Whatever slim hope of a tolerable partnership they had would shatter if Stephen, an alpha, showed any weakness. He'd learned that lesson repeatedly.

"Stephen, I'm your partner and we're in bed. Whatever's eating at you, this is a safe space."

It was. Fuck, it was. It was supposed to be, at least. It should've felt like that, but it didn't. Maybe they would have gotten there eventually, but this was too soon for Stephen. He felt like he was in enemy territory, but if Tony offered, he could talk, in the end.

When Tony would rub it in his face in the future, he could at least remind him that he'd offered.

"I lost her." His voice felt hoarse, throat aching with the phantom sobs he'd been holding back all day. "I was halfway through and it was going well, but then she just..." A sob broke out, tears slipping out no matter how hard he was trying to hold them back. "We tried everything, but we couldn't bring her back."

Tony rolled away. For a horrifying moment, the alpha thought he'd made a terrible mistake, but the omega pulled him along. Stephen followed, needing the comfort. He barely heard his partner's comforting words, the warmth and acceptance being far more important. Tony didn't need to say anything at all. He didn't even really need to stay awake. Stephen just wanted to have someone there, ready to hold him. It was something he'd always missed and thought he hadn't needed. So he let go, clawing at the other and sobbing in his shoulder, letting his feelings flow out of him until they exhausted him enough to sleep.

He woke up with a headache. Tony was still sleeping, but they had shifted in their sleep, alpha wrapped around the omega's back rather than his side. Stephen managed to disentangle himself from his partner and stumble towards the bathroom. He had an early shift so he couldn't linger. He just swallowed a painkiller and began his morning routine, trying to avoid the thought that Tony would never respect him now. A moment of weakness was all it had taken. Another failed relationship. He'd been stupid to put any hope in this one. At least he could pinpoint his mistake this time.

The omega was awake when he returned to their bedroom.

Damage control. Damage control. Damage control.

"Last night never happened."

A desperate plea, but his voice didn't betray him.

Tony surprised him.

"Not if anybody asks. But are you really going to pretend it never happened?"

'Yes, if it means you'll stick around a bit longer.'

The alpha chose silence, averting his gaze.

"Stephen, you're human. It's ok."

Was it really? Everything in Stephen's life had proven the contrary. He was an alpha before being human.

"Come here."

He obeyed his mate's call despite dreading every moment of this conversation.

"I don't think any less of you,” Tony assured. Stephen allowed himself to relax. “However, I will stick to my word and not tell anyone. Understood?"

"Yes."

Stephen hoped Tony meant it.

"Now help me get up."

He allowed himself an amused smile as he helped his partner up.

* * *

Stephen found a bottle of champagne on his desk that day. No note. He picked it up, humming in thought. His residents were the only ones who should have been in since he'd left.

"Do you know what the bottle is about?" he asked a resident as soon as she came to him for a case.

"Didn't you read the note?"

"There was no note."

Her face went flat.

"Someone was supposed to take care of that. Anyway, here it goes: we know yesterday was difficult for you. We wanted you to know we still respect and appreciate you regardless."

He honestly hadn't even been aware he was appreciated. That was heart-warming.

"Thank you."

He had to make it up to them somehow. But later. She had come to him with a question.

"Now what's the problem here?"

They didn't mention the bottle again, but he appreciated it. And if he secured them better shifts, well, no one could blame him for looking after his baby doctors.

* * *

By the time Peter was born, Stephen accepted that Tony was virtually a single mother. He didn't attend the birth. He would have if Tony had asked, but it wasn't his baby and he wasn't even dating Tony. Besides, the omega had a friend with him. He wouldn't need more.

Similarly, he didn't take time off. Not his baby. Tony didn't really ask him to help, either, which was just as well. Stephen didn't have time for this.

His resolve lasted for about two weeks. Stephen, as previously established, wasn't heartless. He wasn't blind or insensitive to his mate's stress and exhaustion. He didn't particularly like babies, but he liked Tony, so he began pitching in, watching Tony to learn and spending some time with Peter on his free day. 

"I've got him."

"Thanks."

It wasn't like it was hard. Taking care of a newborn wasn't a difficult task in and of itself, just demanding in its frequency. Bottle, burp, diaper. Maybe some kind words, but the content didn't matter as much as exposure to vocabulary.

Tony was sleeping soundly when Stephen slipped back into bed. He felt guilty for not getting more involved. His mate was exhausted. He needed to rest. Perhaps Stephen needed to help more.

* * *

He found that he didn't mind. As expected, it was easy. He got the baby settled on the couch, plopped between some pillows, and played the piano for him. Peter had seemed to like that while in Tony's belly. Playing the piano also relaxed Stephen so it was just a win-win all around. Despite how tired he was, the familiar sounds soothed him.

Fortunately for Stephen, Peter's preferences hadn't changed. The baby babbled happily and waved his tiny arms around. Stephen had to admit to himself that he was adorable. He changed his style a bit, from his usual classic pieces to carols and children tunes. Peter seemed to like that even more. Stephen then picked up the baby and rocked him with one arm, plucking a few keys with the other so he could see what happened.

"I suspect you don't fully understand me yet, but that's ok. Maybe you'll be a musician when you grow up. Your mommy is rich enough to support you. But even as a hobby, I'll teach you if you ask. I don't know if you'll be here two years from now, but I hope we keep in touch."

The baby fiddled, pulling on his clothes with clumsy little hands. Stephen allowed it, until he realized that Peter had been drooling on him for a while. Stephen rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to get a napkin to clean the baby and himself.

"Are you hungry? Is that it?"

Peter seemed excited when he saw him fiddling with a bottle, so Stephen put the baby back in his crib and went to prepare him a meal.

Tony joined him halfway through. Stephen smiled when he saw him. The omega was better rested and radiant. Beautiful. Seeing him sent that instinctive part of Stephen purring with satisfaction. Family. Maybe he wasn't Peter's father, but he felt like he belonged here. Despite his exhaustion, he was at peace.

He reassured Tony that he had done it because he wanted to, then ate something when the omega took over preparing the little one's bottle. Stephen then went straight to sleep.

He pulled his weight more in the child rearing department the following months, more interested in the omega and baby living in his apartment. Their apartment. Tony's apartment 75%. That was still something new, living in a place that was bigger than his allotted quota by so much. Granted, most of it was Tony's lab, but it was still a lot.

* * *

Christmas brought a new change. Stephen was looking forward to the family feeling of the holiday. He didn't usually enjoy it unless he spent it with Christine, but this time he had something to be eager for.

"I told everyone today that I'm taking Christmas off," Stephen told Tony a few weeks prior.

"Any problems on that front?"

"Doctor West hates me." He honestly didn't care. He'd spent his previous 6 Christmases working so he was overdue for that day off.

"That doesn't sound new."

"It's not. It's just more intense for the time being."

They set up a tree and decorated the house together. It was a new feeling. He usually didn't like his home enough to bother and his partners didn't ask for his input.

Tony insisted on decorating the piano, to which Stephen gave a few weak protests, but chose his battles and helped the omega do it in a way that wouldn't leave any marks.

Then Christmas came. Their friends had sent gifts for the little one. Stephen too had bought Peter a few toys and some colouring books, but Tony had been the one with the big gifts. The boy was over the moon the whole morning. When he grew tired, Stephen played some carols while Tony finished cooking. Peter fell asleep in his toddler chair, clutching a giraffe from one of Tony's friends.

They ate a home cooked meal. Stephen liked Tony's cooking a lot after they came to a truce about the seasoning (too little salt, too much pepper was a hill Stephen had been willing to die on). Peter made a mess, but Tony cleaned it up while Stephen washed the dishes. 

After Tony put Peter to sleep, he joined Stephen in their bedroom for the gifts. Tony seemed excited by what Stephen got him, so the alpha allowed himself a mental pat on the back. He'd struggled a bit with finding an appropriate gift for his partner, but it seemed he'd nailed it-

Tony got him a Bulgari watch.

Tony got him an expensive gift. Tony got him an expensive gift. Tony got him an expensive gift.

"I got you a pendant," Stephen said while his brain was still restarting.

Tony didn't seem deterred. He liked his gift. He didn't see a problem with the price difference. 

Truth be told, if they were to compare the cost of each gift relative to their income, Tony probably paid around the same amount as Stephen himself. Moreover, the alpha was used to radical price differences when it came to gift exchanges. He was just used to being on the other part of the equation, usually being the richer one in the relationship. Their birthdays had been less blatant that year because they weren't that close when Tony had his party so Stephen got off scot-free with some pregnancy items. For Stephen's birthday, Tony had respected his wish to not have a party and had only bought him a tablet which allowed him to strain his eyes less when working from home.

Christmas, however, was different because they were holding those gifts in their hands, and the difference was obvious. Tony was right that he hadn't gone for a gift Stephen couldn't afford himself, but it was still more expensive than the pendant Stephen had bought Tony.

He rolled his eyes out of reflex when Tony pointed out the emotional investment in his gift.

Tony made him turn it around to see an engraving. Stephen's heart stopped.

 _PJS, TS: Time will tell what we are to each other_.

It seemed innocent enough, but Stephen could read between the lines, see the question, clear as day: 

_Why haven't you made a move?_

Tony was growing impatient. He was right to do so. The alpha couldn’t fault him. The omega had given birth and his next heat was just around the corner, yet his partner hadn't shown the slightest smidge of interest in him. It was a reasonable question.

Yet Stephen was terrified. He liked Tony. He enjoyed their little family. He just wanted to give himself more time to enjoy the current state before it all crumbled in front of him like always.

"Can I kiss you?"

He enjoyed kissing in itself quite a lot. Kissing Tony particularly so, apparently. It was nice, not overwhelming, just a simple romantic reminder. Something to hold off for a while longer.

Something that would buy him some time.

"Holy shit, you're a heat alpha!"

Or not.

Stephen felt like his whole world shattered in that moment. Tony wasn't the type to force him out of his comfort zone, so it was more likely that he would offer his friendship and move on. He deserved better, in the end.

"Does it bother you?" Stephen managed to ask, though he was weeping on the inside. 

He knew the answer already. He wanted Tony to be quick with his decision to move on, to just rip off the bandaid. It was to be expected. Stephen was the fool for having lied to himself, for having led Tony on this whole time. They'd been playing house, but the omega had no idea his alpha would never be the spouse of his dreams. Stephen probably deserved this ending. He should've told Tony the truth earlier.

But the omega surprised him.

"No, not really. I've just never been with a heat alpha before." He seemed to be thinking. "What do you like?"

Stephen managed not to cry in relief, though it was a close call.

"I..."

He stopped, unsure. What did he like? How did he define what he liked?

"Umm... kissing is ok."

"Ok. What else?"

"It's complicated," Stephen said with a sigh.

Tony frowned.

"Why? It should be simple. You tell me what you like, I tell you what I like and we find out whether we're compatible."

"It's just..." the alpha hesitated. "It sounds simple, but..."

"Haven't you done this before?" Tony asked. It was the right question.

"No." Stephen saw the omega's confusion, so he continued, "Back home, there was no need to, because everyone assumed we were all heat alphas. And here, well... let's just say things ended before we got to this point."

"Alright..." the omega accepted, humming in thought. "Then do you mind if I ask questions, and we figure out where you draw the line?" Tony suggested.

"That might be for the best."

"I'll assume you were comfortable with everything during my pregnancy. So platonic touch is ok."

Stephen nodded.

"That's very important for me, and the fact that you dialed down once Peter was born was a real bummer."

"Oh. I didn't realize."

"Are you ok with that? Hugs, kisses? Affection in general, not strictly initiated by you?"

"Yes, I'm ok with it. I just don't- umm... I just don't feel the need for it."

Something dark passed through Tony's eyes.

"If you need those, please initiate them yourself, because I can easily forget. I don't mean to and I didn't mean anything by it, but I just forget if I'm not constantly reminded. Seeing your belly reminded me."

"You don't need affection?" The notion seemed moderately horrifying to the omega.

"No. I don't need it."

"Fuck, come here."

Stephen went willingly when Tony dragged him into a hug and returned it with equal intensity. He didn't really see an issue there. People were different. He just wasn't a hugger, big deal.

Tony eventually pulled away, scanning his face.

"So kisses are ok?"

"Yes."

"Making out?"

"Too broad a definition."

"That's fair. Umm... where can I put my hands on you?"

"Same as you would with a friend."

Tony lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't think so, Doc. I am quite close to my friends."

The alpha rolled his eyes.

"Try me."

"Ass."

"Oh." Stephen had to think about that. Really think. "I think it depends entirely on intent. I remember how you acted around your friend and I guess I can see how you would touch him there to tease, which I wouldn't mind..."

"But while we're kissing?"

The alpha grimaced.

"Got it. I imagine your dick is off limits too."

"Pretty much."

"What about kisses?"

"I already said-"

"No. Where?" Stephen didn't answer, so Tony added "Can I kiss your neck?"

"I'd rather not."

"Your loss. What about nudity?"

"I'm a doctor. Also, you have a child now."

"The bathroom connects to our bedroom," Tony pointed out. Fair. "You don't mind seeing me naked? Sleeping naked?"

"I don't really mind as long as I know you don't mean anything by it."

"I won't. It's just more comfortable."

"Then go wild."

"Ok. Hmm... I think that's most of it. You'll tell me if I make a faux pas, right?"

Stephen didn't answer right away. He knew he should. There was an obvious right answer to that question, but he didn't want to lie. The odds were high that Tony would push Stephen's boundaries and Stephen would cut his losses on some things for the sake of peace.

"I will probably find out eventually," Tony added, with an obvious undertone that he wouldn't particularly enjoy that scenario.

"Ok," Stephen whispered. "I'll tell you."

"Good. Now heats."

"All limits are off."

That made Tony pause.

"All?"

"Yes. Your smell will be arousing and I will want to have sex with you. I'm not particularly kinky, but I am willing to try whatever you want once before I reject it completely," Stephen explained.

"Well, you're in luck. Despite whatever you've heard, I'm not particularly kinky either."

Stephen nodded.

"That's it. We talked boundaries," Tony concluded. "How did it feel?"

"Extremely anticlimactic."

He'd expected tears and screams. He'd expected rejection. He'd expected a lot of loud and sad things. Acceptance, well... it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. And when Tony hugged him tight again, he returned it wholeheartedly.

* * *

There was one more thing Tony had the right to know. One thing he deserved to know before he decided whether to stay with Stephen or kick him to the curb.

"I have a son of my own."

It was hard to talk about. It pulled at something deep in his heart, a string he hadn't been aware he had. Some part of him that roared at the unfairness of the situation he was in.

Stephen hadn't wanted a child. He was uncomfortable (terrified) with dealing with the mother. He had fled as quickly as he could, protecting himself.

He didn't want to think about it, and he had managed not to until his stupid brain had realized that Stephen didn't even know his own son's name. Then he'd realized that Tony wouldn't appreciate Steve taking a similar stand with Peter. Then he'd realized that it was extremely hypocritical of him to be raising Peter when his child was out there somewhere, with his ex. Stephen hadn't allowed himself to think about all that in a long time, but with him worrying about his present less and less, past concerns had started to crawl up.

Stephen poured his heart out and said as much as he could without going into detail about the boy's mother. His response was silence, just as he'd feared. Was Tony thinking of how to keep Stephen out of Peter's life?

"Please say something. You're usually a chatterbox."

"You're not horrible. I'm not saying you did the right thing, but you're not a villain."

Acceptance. Tony was probably still uneasy about it, but he hadn't outright rejected Stephen. That was a huge relief.

The alpha sighed, feeling a heavy weight lift off his shoulders. He'd shown his worst, aired all his dirty clothes and his partner hadn't run. He didn't even know how to reply to that.

Tony pulled him into a hug. It felt warm and homely. It felt like acceptance. Stephen was starting to enjoy hugs. Hugs smelled like Tony. Like home.

* * *

Their first heat together was beautiful. It didn't start that way, but it ended perfectly.

"You're not in heat yet," Stephen told Tony while he was brewing tea. The omega had hugged him from behind, hands inching down.

"I think I would know what my body is doing, thank you very much."

"Preheat," Stephen retorted, giving Tony a mug.

The omega scrunched his nose at the smell.

"I know I pissed you off, but this is cruel. What is this?"

"Tea," the alpha replied with an eye roll.

He dragged Tony to the living room to drink their tea together peacefully.

"Why are we drinking tea?"

"Staying hydrated is important, considering you're about to lose a lot of fluids."

"That must be the least fun definition of a heat ever. Also, coffee. I drink coffee."

"Caffeine is actually a diuretic. Meaning it doesn't hydrate you."

"Water."

"I figured tea had a better shot. Besides, this is a relaxing mix. I thought it would help," he defended.

Stephen didn't usually care enough about his partners, but he wanted to do this right. So far, Tony had been grumpy.

"Tastes weird."

"I'll take that over bad."

The omega rolled his eyes and pushed Stephen away when he tried to wrap an arm around him.

"What's up with you? You've been difficult all day."

"I'm in heat."

"No, you're still preheat."

"What difference does it make? I still feel shitty!" he snapped.

Stephen really wanted this to go well. He would be patient and understanding. He could manage that for one day each month.

"Are you in pain? I could help."

Tony didn't answer. They sipped their tea in silence, until the omega gave in.

"My back. I don't know why. It never hurt before."

"Can I touch you?" Stephen asked.

Tony emptied his tea mug in one sip, then nodded. Stephen put their mugs on the table before he wrapped an arm around Tony, guiding him to rest against the alpha's shoulder while he rubbed his back.

"Why does it hurt?"

Stephen hummed in thought.

"Your body is preparing for an overproduction of slick. Your ovaries are hard at work right now, pumping hormones. I don't know why it didn't hurt before, though. Sometimes your body just changes after a baby."

Tony nodded, burrowing into him even more. Stephen kissed his forehead. They stayed like that for a while, waiting for the heat to start. Tony soon began purring. It sent a wave of happiness through the alpha, making him feel worthy of his partner, especially when the omega muttered something about the tea helping with his pain.

"Stephen."

The purring abruptly stopped.

The alpha hummed in confirmation when a familiar, sweet scent tickled his nose.

"Bedroom?" he suggested.

Tony pretty much raced him there.

* * *

They were a bit clumsy with undressing each other, getting in each other's way until they agreed to each strip and meet again in bed. To Tony's obvious surprise, Stephen pushed him higher on the bed, then moved down to his hips.

"Wha- oh, okay!"

The alpha was more than decent with his mouth, having used oral sex in the past to evade penetration. This time, however, it wasn't about escaping anything. It was about doing something for his omega. It was about giving the other pleasure.

Tony was soon cumming, but Stephen didn't stop, aware that omegas in heat didn't really need a break. He probed at the other's entrance with two fingers. Wet and open, ready for a knot. Tempting. His knot ached, but he held back.

He dragged two more orgasms out of Tony before he checked on his partner, inhaling deeply to enjoy the sweet scent of a heat. His body had already reported for duty, this was pure self-indulgence.

"You ok?"

It was sweet of Tony to check in on him, particularly so during a heat.

"I should be the one asking that question." He was fine. Great, even. "Ready for more?"

Tony nodded.

More he got. Stephen found himself wanting to connect. He'd been taught that heats were for that, for bringing two people closer and making them one. Stephen had spent years in the opposite camp, treating them as something to just get over with. For once, he wanted to try the right way and see how that felt.

"You want me to roll over?"

Not what he had in mind. At all.

"No. Like this. Just like this."

It turned out to be everything he wanted.

He did indulge Tony later, switching positions when the heat got almost unbearable. Like that, it was easy to surrender to his instincts and ram into his partner until their hips ached from the strain.

"YES! MORE! PLEASE!"

His omega seemed to enjoy that, chanting for more despite the guaranteed bruising. 

Stephen didn't mind the snarking between heat waves. If anything, it was engaging. And laughing between heat waves, while still knotted to his omega, was such a novelty he couldn't stop. He was happy.

"Lemme sleep."

"Stop being a baby and eat the apple."

"Sleep."

Even Tony being difficult couldn't ruin it for him.

"You'll feel better when you wake up. Just eat."

"No."

"Are you seriously capable of falling asleep while I'm still knotting you, but you won't eat an apple?" the alpha asked.

"It's not like I do anything while you're knotting me."

"Just eat."

Tony weakly swatted at him. That was just insulting. Stephen growled warningly. He kept it light, but he swatted back.

"Half an apple," the omega relented.

"Fine."

Stephen had only given in because he knew Tony would finish the apple when he realized how hungry he was. However, because his omega was far more stubborn than he was given credit for, he didn't and simply went to sleep after a sip of water.

Oh well.

* * *

"When did you realize you're in love with Stark?" Christine asked him on one of their coffee dates.

"When I realized that hearing the door open made me smile, as corny as that sounds," Stephen admitted. It wasn't even a lie. He used to dread his partner coming home. Now, when Tony walked in, it felt like a missing part of Stephen was back.

Oh, he was in deep.

"Ridiculously corny." Still, she smiled, leaning forward. "I'm happy for you. You look better." She poked at his cheek, which had lost some of its sharpness. "You're healthier, happier."

Stephen hummed in mild displeasure. He had noticed that he'd put on weight, but it wasn't exactly sudden or severe. He was just leaning more towards the middle of healthy, rather than bottom. He had still had to pull the breaks. Tony had laughed at him, but he had agreed to help. The omega had no such problems, since his workshop demanded so much physical work.

"I am," he agreed. "I... I bought a ring last week, when I went shopping with Harley."

"How does he feel about that?"

"I think he's eager to live in a house. He doesn't... well, I'm pretty sure he doesn't expect me to get back with his mum. I don't know if he understands that he was abused, but he can probably tell he's doing better with us."

"You're assigning logic to feelings. She's his mum. He probably loves her, even if he understands that you two are never going to be together again."

"He didn't seem bothered. I don't think it's that big of a deal for the kids, to be honest. We're already together."

"That's true," she agreed, dropping the subject. "So... you bought a ring."

"Yes."

"How are you going to propose?"

"I honestly have no idea. I don't want him to figure it out."

Christine frowned in thought, but didn't have many ideas.

"Maybe a romantic dinner?"

"Yeah, might go for that."

He wasn't entirely sure about it, but he would figure something out.

* * *

Or not. Proposing in his pajamas had 100% not been the plan (He didn't actually have a plan, but that was definitely not it), but it was what he'd ended up doing, to his shame. At least Tony didn't mind.

They were married and moved into a house within a year. Their house. Their forever home.

* * *

"Christmas! Christmas! Christmas! It's Christmas!"

Stephen jerked awake and rolled away from the source of the sound. Unfortunately for him, that was where his bed ended. He ended up falling out of bed with a thud, head banging against his nightstand.

Peter was merciless, bouncing on their bed and Tony, so the alpha couldn't tell which one of them was worse off.

"Yes, I'm awake!" the mother finally relented.

"Preseeeeeents!"

Stephen growled lightly, rubbing his head.

"Go brush your teeth and get dressed," he grumbled, ignoring the sound of laughter in the background.

It was a mercy that Harley had chosen not to bounce on top of them. Peter was 4 so Tony would be fine. An 8 year old was in a different weight category.

"That goes for you too."

"But preseeeents!" Peter screeched, making his ears ring.

Damn, he didn't have enough coffee in him for this.

"Santa brings gifts to good children. You want him to come back and take the gifts to someone who was good?" Tony asked.

Peter looked horrified.

"Teeth, then clothes, then presents."

The boy pouted, but scurried off with his older brother.

"And be throughout with the teeth!" Tony yelled after them.

That would buy them around 5 minutes tops.

"Hey, you ok?" the omega asked, leaning over Stephen's side of the bed. "You're still rubbing your head."

He was. It didn't hurt that much anymore, but he was pretty sure it would leave a bump.

"I'm fine. Grateful to have been woken up by nature's cutest alarm clock."

Tony chuckled and ruffled his husband's hair, then went towards the bathroom.

"Try not to waste time. Gifts will be opened soon."

"I know."

Despite the abrupt and painful (though that wasn't exactly Peter's fault) awakening, Stephen was ready just in time to see Peter rip open the wrapping of his first present like a hungry little piranha. Harley was more patient with his, admiring the wrapping for a few moments (Tony hadn't worked for nothing, after all), before carefully removing it.

Stephen tried not to think about why that was the case. It was Harley's third Christmas with them, so he had probably expected the presents, but he still seemed to respect the work put into the wrapping and everything.

"I got a bike!" Peter squeaked.

"I got a skateboard," Harley replied. He put it down and stepped on it.

"Not in-"

The boy slipped and fell on his butt, eyes immediately teary.

Stephen and Tony were instantly by his side.

"Not indoors," the alpha finished his earlier thought.

"Sorry, Dad."

Tony helped the boy up and took the skateboard while Stephen checked him out a bit.

"Anything hurts?"

"My butt."

The alpha pressed on it a bit, checking his tailbone in particular, but the boy seemed fine.

"You're good. Now, bike and skateboard outdoors with one of us until you learn."

"Can we go to the park now?"

"When spring comes. Santa brings gifts for the whole year."

"We can go to the park with your sleds," Tony suggested.

"Sledding!" both boys cheered.

"Go get dressed."

They both rushed out of the room. Stephen smiled, hands resting on Tony's waist.

"Seeing them happy makes freezing worth it."

"You won't freeze if you join the fun," Tony replied, spinning around to kiss him.

"Maybe I will."

* * *

He did participate in the inevitable snow fight. And lost epically, because adults vs kids was a terrible idea. Then it devolved into a chaotic, all on all battle, which ended with Tony pinning him down while they were laughing, kids shoving snow at them. Stephen rolled over, but didn't manage to get up before Harley jumped on his back. Then Peter came on top of the pile, making him squish Tony under their collective weight. But they were all laughing, so Tony could manage for a bit.

Soon after, they headed back home before the melted snow under their clothes made them too cold.

The four of them had a veritable Christmas dinner, though the boys soon wanted to play with their new toys. Tony and Stephen didn't stop them.

"I want one more," Tony told him while they were cleaning the table.

Stephen's heart stopped. He knew what Tony meant. Another baby. Yes, they had agreed to that before they had moved into their house and it was as good a time as any, but the alpha was nervous. Another pregnancy could mean another baby, which they both wanted. It could also mean another miscarriage, another disappointment. It could mean the beginning of a long journey of hope and pain.

But he had no way of telling which one it would be.

"Ok."

"Just ok?"

"Yeah. We agreed to do it eventually. Now is good. So ok."

Stephen put down the plates he was holding and went to give Tony a kiss.

"I'm ready if you are." He was also nervous, but Tony didn't need to know that. "Let's have a baby."

Tony smiled.

"Let's."

Tony didn't get pregnant right away, but, a year and some months later, they were welcoming their daughter into the world.


End file.
